<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harmonic Love by magicianparrish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328903">Harmonic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish'>magicianparrish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Avatar &amp; Benders Setting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianparrish/pseuds/magicianparrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The High Mage smiled at the youngest girl. The smile of a loved elder. </p><p>“Well my child, we are here to announce the new Avatar,” he told her.</p><p>Fatima gasped forgetting her etiquette out of pure shock. “The Avatar is in our village? Oh my stars!”</p><p>“Not just any villager, but your own brother, Adam.”</p><p>Adam was so shocked he dropped the dragon’s breath that had still been in his hand. His eyes were wide and his mouth open.</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>This kind of started as a joke because @adashi-time on tumblr threw the idea of Avatar Adam to me, and it snowballed into this. So Shiro and Adam are benders in the Avatar universe, and Adam is the new Avatar. They go on some adventures along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Matt Holt &amp; Shiro, Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura &amp; Shiro &amp; Adam, Allura &amp; Shiro &amp; Adam &amp; Matt, Allura &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote all of this in 4 days. This will be split into 2 parts, and this is part 1! Hope you all enjoy it! </p><p>(Not edited or beta'd)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From above the clouds, Shiro never got used to seeing the world. Flying with his staff was one of the first things he mastered at the Northern Air Temple, but there was something different about it on the back of his flying bison, Kiku. He loved the way the air flowed so freely around him. The constant breeze of flying, the salty smell of the oceans as he flew across the world. It was exhilarating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been given some leave by the Monks to do some traveling. Though the Air Temples were inaccessible except flying on the backs of the bison, the Air Nomads were not nearly as isolated as people tended to think. They were allowed to travel the world when they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had decided to join the trip to the Fire Nation. There were other airbenders coming along for the fun trip. Boys and girls he was raised with and trained with. Shiro had never been to the Fire Nation before, so he was excited to see it. He had heard that the beaches were amazing. He wanted to feel the sand between his toes, and the waves lapping against his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he continued to fly, he started to see land coming on the horizon. Shiro perked up, urging Kiku to fly faster. Green lands were becoming more prominent, with mountains reaching for the sky. From above he could see the start of the small islands that made up the Fire Nation archipelago. Most of his friends wanted to go to the capital city deep inland. Shiro had never seen a big city before, but as they came closer, he felt a pull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t describe the feeling, but it was like he was in a trance. There was a small island that was coming closer. There was nothing special from what he could see, just fields of grass and wheat. But something was telling him to land there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiku, let’s go down,” he told his companion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro flicked the reins that held on her horns, and Kiku followed his guidance. Slowly they started to descend until the island became large. From his vantage point, he could see there was a small harbor, with a wooden dock and some tiny barges. At the center of the island was a large volcano that was dormant and covered in flora and fauna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Kiku landed, there was a sudden jolt of hitting the ground. He had landed on what seemed to be black sand. The sun was shining down heavily, with the sands absorbing the heat. Shiro jumped off Kiku and gently touched down using the air currents around him. He picked up some of the sand and let it run through his fingers. Shiro let out a yelp of surprise, not knowing how hot the sands would be when he touched them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch where you throw!” a voice came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro turned his attention to where he heard it come from. Down the stretch of beach, he saw two kids running after each other. They were laughing and taunting each other. Shiro immediately perked up, wanting to join the game they were playing. He loved playing games like these at the air temple. He patted Kiku’s snout, trusting her to stay put, and started to run towards them. Just as he got close, one of the boys stopped and turned towards the other. He got into a stance and kicked in the air. A stream of fire shot out from the base of his foot. The other boy expertly maneuvered away with a back handspring. When he landed back on his feet, he had a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still have to work on your aim, Adam,” he taunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching them, Shiro realized that they were probably twin brothers. They both looked identical to each other. The firebender huffed and shot a small band of fire towards his brother, singing parts of his hair. The firebender, Adam, then laughed at his brother’s misfortune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s that for aim, Hakim?” he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nonbender narrowed his eyes and then charged. He tackled his brother to the ground and they started to wrestle on the sands. The heat didn’t seem to bother them in the slightest. Shiro watched in fascination as the two of them continued to squabble on the ground. Never once did the other brother use his firebending abilities to his advantage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he finally cleared his throat. Both boys stopped and looked on. Their bright amber eyes were wide in surprise. They were so busy with each other, they never even noticed Shiro was there. The brothers’ took in his appearance, as Shiro was still in his airbending robes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an airbender!” One of them said. Shiro wasn’t sure who was who anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both untangled from each other and stood up from the sands. They brushed the sand off of their bodies and straightened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s an airbender doing here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled. “I’m here to visit! I’ve never been to the Fire Nation before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both brothers looked at each other, having a silent conversation with each other. When they looked back at Shiro they both flashed him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Kanza, our village! I’m Hakim,” one introduced, his smile was big and bright.” He pointed to the other, “And that’s my brother, Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had a more reserved smile. Shiro felt drawn to him. He was the cutest person he’d ever seen. Shiro smiled back, hoping the flush in his cheeks could be excused as the heat of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Takashi, but everyone calls me Shiro. I’m from the Northern Air Temple,” he introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakim came up to Shiro and immediately wrapped an arm around his shoulders. It was so sudden, he jolted in surprise, nearly falling over his feet. He broke his fall by blasting some air to keep him up and using it to push him back on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! That is so cool!” Hakim exclaimed. “I’ve never seen airbending before! Adam wasn’t that awesome?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam still had a small smile, but Shiro could see there was some mirth in those amber eyes. He nodded his head. “Yes, it was cool. It’s nice to meet you, Shiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakim let out a large gasp. “Holy Stars! Is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>FLYING BISON</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro turned around to see that Hakim was already sprinting towards Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hakim! You can’t just go petting people’s... pets!” Adam shouted while running after his brother.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was a bit bewildered. He opened up his staff and launched from the ground to fly over the two of them. Adam saw the shadow and looked up, his mouth hanging open. Then he dropped right in front of Hakim who had to stop short and then fell on his butt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, you just flew! That’s awesome!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam came up behind him, breathing heavily from the sprint. Then he smacked his brother’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Hakim said, rubbing the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so reckless?” Adam asked. Then he looked at Shiro. “I’m sorry about my brother. He’s a bit of an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I resent that,” Hakim grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back into bickering with each other. Shiro had only just met them, but he found that he already liked the brothers, and he wanted to become their friend. He cleared his throat again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Kiku. Would you like a ride on her?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakim jumped high in the air like a rabbit. “Whooo!” he shouted as he started to cartwheel and handspring across the sand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t I? This is the best day ever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro let out a small chuckle. He looked at Adam who was rolling his eyes at his brother. But he was chuckling at the antics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam eyed Shiro. “I would say so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro brightened. “Great! So the best way to get on would be to climb up her tail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took them two of them towards her tail and they both climbed on quickly. Shiro just jumped on top of her. They were seated in the large saddle that had all of his supplies tied nicely to the back. Hakim was looking over the side, with Adam holding his feet to ground him. Shiro laughed and went towards his seat in the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, for first time fliers, I would say to hold on to the saddle. It’s going to feel weird and a bit scary at first, but I promise it’s the best feeling in the world afterward,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure both brothers were following his directions and when he felt satisfied he grabbed the reins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kiku. Yip, yip!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku then fanned her tail and took off. He heard both brothers scream as they lifted into the sky, high above the clouds. Shiro glanced at them and saw that they were hugging each other tight and their eyes were closed. The sight of it made Shiro burst out laughing. Once he knew that Kiku was at a nice leisurely pace, slowly circling around, he got up and joined them in the saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely the best reaction I’ve ever gotten from first time fliers,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam peeked an eye open first making sure it was safe. Then he detached himself from his brother and crawled over to one side. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa,” he sighed. “I’ve never been this high up before! It’s amazing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen our island! Look, there’s our village!” Hakim said, pointing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro followed his finger. From above he could see small settlements and people walking back and forth from places. He could also see the fields of agriculture that flowed around them. Shiro let the two brothers gawk for a little while, as he relaxed and played with some trinkets he had picked up from the temple. Then he allowed Kiku to make her landing. Both boys practically flew off the bison. They were still vibrating with the energy that came from an exciting and new experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the greatest thing I’ve ever done. Thank you so much Shiro!” Hakim said, throwing his hands in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks. You should come home with us. You need a place to stay correct?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt sheepish all of a sudden. When he had decided to make a landing here, he hadn’t thought about that. He could always just sleep in Kiku’s saddle, but being in a house seemed more appealing. He rubbed the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I do, but I don’t want to be a bother,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hakim scoffed. “No problem at all! Our mother would kill us if she knew we let someone sleep outside. Our father makes great food too. And we can feed Kiku too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku showed her appreciation by grunting and nodding her head. Shiro smiled at his animal guide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them grabbed Shiro by the wrists and started to drag him towards their village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Kiku, follow me!” Shiro called back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The village wasn’t too far from the black sands. As they got further inland, it turned more into a calming field of tall yellow grass and wheat stalks. A nice breeze rustled them and was a reprieve from the hot sun. They brought Shiro though a beaten dirt path that led to their village. Small houses lined either side, with shops and a small agora marketplace with a small fountain. People were chatting happily with each other, and bartering for goods. It was not what he expected at all. Adam and Hakim would say hi to those they passed, and when they saw Shiro and Kiku surprise was written all over their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came towards the end, where a modest little stone house was built. Hakim burst through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama! Baba! We brought a friend home for dinner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have a small barn where we usually store hay, I think it’s big enough for Kiku to fit in. I’ll bring you to it,” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked together in silence to the barn he mentioned. Shiro caught Adam glancing at him from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why did you decide to come here? Instead of a more interesting place like the capitol, or even Ember Island?” Adam finally asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked the door to the barn and pushed the doors wide, so Kiku could fit through them. The barn was a bit dark and musty, but it was the best place for Kiku to be. Kiku walked through the doors with no problem and then promptly laid down next to the hay and began to eat it. Adam looked on with amusement. Shiro grabbed some of his necessities and put them in a bag and jumped off Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know. It just felt right,” Shiro replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam hummed in response. “Interesting. Let’s hurry, we don’t want to be late for dinner or else nothing will be left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They briskly walked back to the little stone house. Adam opened the door and let Shiro in first. The inside was lit with candlelight, and the scent of food wafted through the air, making Shiro’s stomach growl. He could hear talking from deeper inside the house. Adam led the way. They came into a small dining area, with a low table and people gathered around sitting on cushions. A myriad of food was placed in the center of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older man, who had black hair and a beard smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must be my sons’ new friend. Welcome to our home. I am Ahamd, and this is my wife Helai,” he introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman who had light brown hair that was neatly pinned up and covered by a loose maroon headscarf nodded. She had the same amber eyes Adam and Hakim did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, young airbender. Come sit down, and enjoy our meal with us,” she said inviting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an empty cushion next to Adam which he took. Across from him were two girls who were staring at him with the same awe that the brother had earlier. They looked younger than Adam and Hakim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, a real-life airbender,” one breathed out. She had black hair that was piled neatly on her head and a decorative headpiece. “Is it true you gave my brothers a ride on your air bison?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head. “That’s great. My name is Rashida.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to meet you. I’m Shiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest girl at the table leaned forward. She also had black hair but was plaited in two braids. She had the same piercing eyes as her mother. She gave a big smile showing off all her missing baby teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Fatima! And I’m five years old!” she said holding out her hand, showcasing all five of her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled at her. “I’m Shiro, and I’m eleven!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same age as my brothers!” she jovially replied. “But Adam is older because he was born first. Though he and Hakim were born on the same day together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed it is, Fatima. Now elbows off the table,” Helai gently nudged her youngest. “Let us eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was a vegetarian, as was part of the airbender culture, but there were plenty of options for him to choose from. All the food he ate was delicious, but they had a kick to it. Shiro hadn’t been ready for the spices of it but enjoyed the new tastes anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed the company and the small talk. He found that the entire family was very warm and friendly to him. Excited to meet their first airbender and welcoming them into their home with open arms and no hesitation. He helped them clean up the table and even offered to help wash the dishes. But Helai practically pushed him out of the kitchen, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. The bed in the guest bedroom was soft and comforting. And he found he was glad he took Adam and Hakim’s hospitality instead of sleeping outdoors on Kiku’s back. Not that he didn’t like to do it. But a bed in a warm home was always preferable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ended up staying in the village of Kanza for a few weeks. He helped out with harvests, went fishing in the ocean, and learned how to tie a proper knot. He even gave rides on Kiku to Fatima and Rashida and continued to do so with Adam and Hakim. He learned that Adam’s father was one of the village healers, and learned how to make healing pastes and elixirs to help everything internal and external. Ahmad was a very kind and patient teacher thankfully. Adam’s mother was one of the teachers at the small school in the village. She was knowledgeable about every topic you could think of. She was also the only master firebender in the village and taught the other benders, including Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching Adam firebend was hypnotizing. The art of firebending often looked harsh to the untrained eye. They relied on swift and strong offensive attacks. But Adam made it look graceful. It was as if he was actually waterbending but using fire instead. Shiro could see that he was already close to becoming a master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had quickly realized that when he had first seen Adam and Hakim sparring on the beach, that Adam had been holding back his ability for the sake of his nonbending brother. Adam was a powerful bender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had asked Shiro to demonstrate some airbending techniques and moves to him. They had been in one of the many fields of tall grass. Right in the valley of the volcano, which allowed for the wind to accumulate. Shiro had been more than happy to show Adam, and show off his prowess. Shiro himself was only two tests away from getting his tattoos and master status. Adam had watched with a keen eye and practiced the movement techniques with Shiro. Then to his astonishment had taken them into his own bending style. Shiro had never seen anything like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” he had gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had smiled then. As they became friends it was more common for Adam to show his genuine smile; the one that showcased his white teeth and deep dimples. Shiro had to stop himself from swooning at it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all live in balance with each other. All elements are not stronger than the next. Though we may bend different elements, we can still use each other to become stronger within ourselves to maintain that balance,” Adam had explained. He had sounded like one of the wise monks of the Air Temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few weeks, he had to travel back. He had lessons he had to attend to, this time at the Eastern Air Temple, which was quite a journey away even on a flying bison. Shiro found that he was sad to leave the small island village and his new friends. He had grown used to the community that had accepted him with ease. And he would miss the fun antics he got into with Adam and Hakim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each member of the family gave Shiro a big hug, and some words of encouragement. Fatima had cried when it was her turn. Adam hugged him last. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you won’t be a stranger,” was all he said with a small smile. The secret smile between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can come visit one of the air temples next,” Shiro replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small laugh escaped Adam. “As long as you and Kiku help me get there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hugged one more time before Shiro took off on Kiku above the clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shiro made good on his promise. Every year he made the trek to the small village of Kanza to visit his friends. And he was welcome every year with open arms and cheers of joy. He got his master tattoos shortly after he left the village the first time. His hair had still been growing in after he had to shave it, and Hakim had made it a joke to never stop rubbing the peach fuzz on his head. Adam had mourned the little silly bangs he had on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to play in the black sands, and swim in the warm ocean that surrounded the island they were on. They explored the small mountains for dragon eggs and played sparred with each other. Adam even taught Shiro how to cook some of their local delicacies, with various degrees of success. But it was the thought that counted (according to Adam). He also finally got Helai to let him wash the dishes with her (a personal victory for Shiro.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The time Shiro spent at Kanza was the best part of his year. He tried to rotate during the seasons of when he would come, so he could experience all the seasons in the Fire Nation. He made sure he came during winter this year because it was important. Adam and Shiro would both be turning sixteen that year; the age in which they would fully transition from boys and into men. And they both happened to have winter birthdays close together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the day came, Shiro woke Adam up early before the sun was up in the sky. Adam had not been very happy, as it was the one day of the year he could actually sleep in, but grudgingly got up anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I have a present for you,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam, who had sprung up like a sunflower in the past years, stretched and yawned loudly. He got dressed in the simple clothing he always wore and made sure to grab his spectacles so he could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This better be the best present in the world,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the barn and gently woke Kiku up. Like Adam, she grumbled and rolled over away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiku! Do not roll away from me. We made a deal remember?” Shiro exclaimed, trying to get his animal guide up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, she seemed to remember the deal. He had a few bushels of apples with her name on it when it was done. She got up lethargically and shook out her fur and let out a yawn that had Shiro holding his nose. She followed him out of the barn and towards the black sands of the shore. The sky was turning from black to purple, telling that the sun was starting to make its ascent. To save time, Shiro wrapped his arms around Adam’s waist and used the air currents to help them jump onto Kiku’s saddle. Adam let out a yelp of surprise, tightening his hold on Shiro. Shiro flushed at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years Shiro had realized that he had started to like Adam as more than a friend. He wasn’t sure when it happened, or if it was there from the very beginning. But seeing how much Adam grew every year was something he looked forward to than anything else. He loved how his hair shone like copper in the sun, and his beautiful amber eyes, and the way the sun seemed to be attracted to his beautiful dark skin. He loved his sharp jaw and the high bridge of his nose, and the deep dimples that came out when he smiled. He loved the sound of his voice and how calm he was when he talked, and the rarity of his deep laugh that he seemed to only share with Shiro and his brother. He loved the way that he moved his body with grace as he practiced his firebending. He loved everything about Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Kiku, yip yip!” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiku lifted up into the sky. Shiro was always reminded of Adam’s first time, how he had screamed in terror but then was overwhelmed with the awe of being up in the air. Shiro opened up the small baskets of food he had secured last night. He gave a small plate of it to Adam who took it with his eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” he asked as he popped a strawberry in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your birthday present,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gave him one of his brilliant smiles. They ate their food in comfortable silence. Soon the first rays of the sun broke out over the horizon. Shiro pointed to the east. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun lit the sky up into a rainbow of colors, and it reflected off the ocean below them. They could see some flying dolphin fish breaking surface as they swam to their next destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Adam sighed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro maneuvered himself to be closer to Adam, without being too obvious about it. Adam was too busy looking at the sunrise and the animals swimming below to notice. Instead of watching with him, Shiro found himself watching Adam and how the light reflected off him instead. Adam was a much more beautiful sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watching the sunrise or set from the air was the best way to see it,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. “Definitely.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They watched until the sun was up and the sky turned blue, then they went back down on land. Shiro hugged and kissed the head of Kiku. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks girl,” he muttered into her fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he promised, when they got back to the barn he gave her the bushels of apples he had saved as her reward. Kiku let out a happy mew as she started to inhale them and crunch on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the house, Hakim came running out, jumped onto Adam. Adam let out a squawk of surprise but was somehow able to hold his twin brother in his arms. Hakim engulfed him in a large full-body hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our birthday!” He sang loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam managed to push his brother off, and Hakim unceremoniously fell on his butt with an oof. But that didn’t deter him at all. He gave a bright smile and practically flew off the ground with a bounce in his step. He wrapped his arm around Adam and yanked him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it. We have been just mere boys,” he said in a dramatic fashion. He wiped his hand across the air and brought it down in a fist. “But </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we become men! Men of the Fire Nation!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro loved Hakim’s flair for the dramatic in almost everything he did. He and Adam were complete opposites in personality. It was one of the first indicators in helping Shiro figure out who was who. It helped that as they got older they developed into their own styles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes. “Yes, men. And now you can finally have the balls to ask Roshni out...LIKE A MAN!” Adam teased as he brought in Hakim for a headlock as he buried his knuckles into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ack</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Hakim struggled to get out of his brother’s hold. “Let...go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let his brother go who then straightened his clothes and hair. He glared at Adam. “Like you can talk!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Adam retaliated, with a sharp push to his brother’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me!” Hakim said with a push of his own. Soon it turned into squabbling between them on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Age makes them men, but their actions still say they’re boys,” the voice of Rashida said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was leaning on the wall outside the front door. He had a yellow headscarf around her head and she was in her good clothes they saved for special occasions. Her dark eyes were watching her brothers with a hint of disdain and amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro joined her in watching the two of them go at it. He always made it a note to notice how even now, Adam never used his firebending as an advantage against his brother. He kept the fighting fair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it will all be out of their system come tomorrow, their first true day as men,” Shiro quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rashida laughed. “Wouldn’t that be nice? No, they’ll squabble like this until their bones are frail and old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could picture it clearly. Two old men, still bickering with each other about trivial things. Though their fights never were anything of substance. Once the fight was over, they usually moved on as nothing happened in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Helai came out of the house. “What is that noise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rashida pointed at her two brothers still wrestling on the ground. Helai just sighed and rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my boys,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam! Hakim! Stop fighting, and go wash up and get dressed for the festival, now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both boys stopped at the sound of their mother’s voice. They got up and dusted off themselves, and bowed their head to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes mama,” they replied in unison. Then they ran off to go bathe. She shared a look and a smile with Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are something, aren’t they?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed. “Yes they are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get ready for today, shall we?” Helai said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tradition in the small village, where when a child reached adulthood they hosted a festival in honor and milestone. The village was small enough where it didn’t happen too often, and it was said to be loads of fun. Festivals were right up Shiro’s alley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have fancy or special clothes for occasions like this, but he put the new necklace he got when he became a master on. Something he didn’t normally wear casually, but it was special and showed that he worked hard to where he was. In the small washroom he carefully shaved part of his head to give it an undercut. He wasn’t a big fan of the full head shave most air nomads did, but he did do part of it as a personal compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished he cleaned up after himself and left his hair for the birds to use for their nests. He found Adam was fixing his own appearance, combing some of his hair into a more reasonable manner, and using some products to keep it in place. He was dressed in warm reds and oranges that complimented his skin tone wonderfully. He saw Shiro in the looking glass and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I look?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic. Like a man,” he said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes but bowed graciously. “Thank you. You look wonderful too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt a blush form across his cheeks and he looked away. He let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt a hand on his shoulder. Adam gave him a small smile, his amber eyes bright. “Come on, let’s get to the festivities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro did a dramatic bow and gesture. “After you, oh honored one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam scoffed. “You’ve been spending too much time with Hakim.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro laughed. “Perhaps.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they walked out, all the houses in the village were decorated. Streamers of red, yellow, and orange hung from the small windows. Paper lanterns were glowing softly. And there were people all making their way to the village center, excitedly talking to each other in their best clothes. Kids were running around with sparklers, laughing and swinging them back and forth, leaving a trail of light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got closer music was heard, as a small band was playing a tune. People were dancing, and Adam gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love this dance. Shiro come on, let’s do it!” He exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the streets to the village square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how to do this dance!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll teach you. It’s easy!” Adam said in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music was upbeat and fast. Adam quickly taught him the steps as they were doing it. There was a lot of spinning and jumping and clapping that was involved. As agile and light on his feet as he was as an airbender, he tended to have two left feet as a dancer. Adam didn’t seem to care as he linked his arm with Shiro to spin him around while singing to the jig. After a few rounds, Shiro got the hang of it, and ended up enjoying it. The dance was also surprisingly intimate, bringing Adam close to his chest and his face, watching it erupt in euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it ended, everyone erupted into cheers and hugging each other tightly. The musicians started another ballad, but Shiro was done with dancing. Adam was catching his breath, but he had one of his famous deep dimple inducing smiles on his face. As the sun started to set, more lanterns were lit giving the village a warm glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hungry. Let’s go get some food,” Adam suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way through the crowd, they were all congratulating Adam on making it to adulthood with pats on the backs, reassuring words, and the occasional hug. Adam thanked them all sincerely every time. They made it to one of the food stands, with an older man behind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam! The man of the hour, and Shiro our favorite airbender! What can I get for you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take two Dragon’s Breath!” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Shiro squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam just gave him a look that had mischief written all over it. It was not the first time Shiro had dragon’s breath, but his first experience with it was not a fond memory. And Adam knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched as the man put both stalks of corn on a stick and dipped it in butter and smothered it in that secret mix of spices that made Shiro’s mouth go on fire. He handed them both to Adam who took it with vigor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank’s Kuzon!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for the birthday man!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gave one to Shiro who took it reluctantly. He glared at the treat like it was the cause for all his problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. Eat up! We’ll get some of that yogurt drink to save you after.” Then Adam took a hearty bite and practically rolled his eyes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro made some grumbling noises but reluctantly took a bite of the corn. Just as always, it started off kind of sweet and lulled you into a false sense of security. Then it betrayed you and made your mouth feel like liquid fire was in it. Adam laughed at his misfortune and they went to the next stand to get that soothing yogurt drink. He gave it to Shiro who nearly chugged it all down. When he finished he let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked around the town scare, playing some games to win small prizes. There was a small dramatic show with actors in elaborate masks, and a little puppet show for the kids. Adam’s eyes widened and he hit Shiro’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, look!” he whispered, pointing across the square. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro saw Hakim sitting on the ledge of the small fountain with a girl he knew as Roshni, his longtime crush. He smiled as he watched them talking and Hakim using dramatic gestures making her laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s finally doing it?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so. I’m sick of hearing his poetics about how much he loves her,” Adam said, taking another bite of his dragon’s breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro eyed Adam for any clues or hints that maybe he was talking about himself too. Shiro was trying to gather the courage to tell Adam how he felt about him, but he couldn’t find it. Now seemed a perfect time. It didn’t seem like Adam would hate him if he exposed himself like that, and maybe he was reading too much into it, but he thought Adam may feel the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adam, I gotta tell you something,” Shiro finally said. His heart rate started to spike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked over to him. “Okay, what is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he opened his mouth, he saw Ahmad and Helai briskly making their way over to their son. They looked frazzled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam!” Helai called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around. His parents came up and put their hands on his shoulders. “Adam, my son. Come with me. Shiro you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked through the crowd of villagers towards the entrance to their village. Coming up the path was a group of men with lanterns in their hands. Hakim, Fatima, and Rashida met up with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?” Rashida asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was just about to ask Roshni out!” Hakim complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahmad pointed. “Look, the Fire Mages approach us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fire Mages? What are they doing here?” Fatima asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had a serious look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was staring intensely at the approaching figures. He saw Ahmad and Helai share a look between each other. They seemed to know why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as they came into clear view. They all wore red robes and high red hats of the mages. When they came to the entrance, they stopped and bowed in respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, Fire Mages to our village of Kanza,” Ahmad said in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I assume you know why we have come,” the High Mage said. He was an older man with gray hair and little wrinkles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahmad and Helai nodded their heads. “Indeed. It is good to see you all again, Fire Mages," Helai said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You as well, Helai,” one of the mages said. They shared a smile of familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are our children, Adam, Hakim, Rashida, and Fatima,” Ahmad said, gesturing to all of them. Each of them bowed in respect when introduced.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they here?” Fatima whispered to her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rashida hushed her. “Hush Fatima. You can’t just ask things like that, it’s disrespectful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The High Mage smiled at the youngest girl. The smile of a loved elder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well my child, we are here to announce the new Avatar,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fatima gasped forgetting her etiquette out of pure shock. “The Avatar is in our village? Oh my stars!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just any villager, but your own brother, Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was so shocked he dropped the dragon’s breath that had still been in his hand. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. After a moment he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Avatar? How do you know?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you were a very young child, we scoured the Fire Nation testing every eligible child. We used the methods of our fellow friends, the Air Nomads, asking children to pick four toys. You picked four toys that belonged to other Avatars when they were young. Your past lives,” the High Mage explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We swore your parents to secrecy and decided to continue the tradition of announcing the new Avatar on their sixteenth birthday. Which happens to be today, young Avatar,” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is the highest honor bestowed on your family. You are already a master of firebending, and now it is time for you to master the other elements and eventually the Avatar state.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The High Mage had a proud smile and he finally looked over at Shiro. “And it seems you have made a companion of a master airbender. Who are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro bowed in respect. “I am Shiro of the Northern Air Temple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The High Mage nodded. “It is most fortunate to meet you. You seem as if you will be the perfect teacher for Avatar Adam. Will you take on this glorious task?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Shiro said without any hesitation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Avatar Adam, you will depart with Master Shiro to the Northern Air Temple within the next week to begin your path towards being a fully recognized Avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” was all Adam said before his eyes rolled back and fainted.     </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Shiro had expected an emotional goodbye between Adam and his family. When Adam had recovered from his faint spell, the Fire Mages had been brought to their home to sit him down and explain more of what it meant to be the Avatar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire time, Shiro just watched how Adam reacted to the news and the information. He nodded when he needed to, and asked questions when he needed clarification. The Fire Mages were more than happy to answer all of them. Shiro could see that Adam was a bit overwhelmed, but Shiro expected nothing less. One day, Adam was just a regular firebender in a small village, and the next he had been elevated to the Avatar. Objectively the most powerful being in the entire world. But through that, he could see that Adam had accepted his fate and his new duty to the world. It would bring great honor to his family, his village, and his future descendants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they stood on the black sands of the island, his family each gave him a big hug, whispered words, and a gift for him to remember them by. Some tears were shed by his parents, Fatima bawled her eyes out, and even Rashida had to wipe a tear from her eye. Shiro could see that there were tears that had gathered in his own eyes, but Adam kept them at bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Adam stepped away and walked up Kiku’s tail and settled into her saddle, ready for the next step of his journey. Shiro waved goodbye to everyone as well and joined Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gave a small smile. “As I’ll ever be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded his head and grabbed the reins. “Okay, Kiku, time to go home. Yip, yip!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On their journey to the Northern Air Temple, Shiro started to tell Adam what to expect when they got there. It would be different from the small village that he grew up in all his life, and also much colder. Adam did not seem happy about the cold weather of the north. He grew up right along the equator where the temperature and climate remained relatively the same all year round. He talked about the monks he would be meeting, and the other airbending students as well. Adam seemed excited to see the temple and more airbenders. He had never been away from his small village on his island before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the first sightings of snow showed up, Adam couldn’t believe his eyes. He had never seen it before, and was practically falling out of Kiku’s saddle trying to reach the small snowflakes. Shiro manipulated the wind currents so that a flurry of them circled around Adam, blowing his clothes and hair around. Adam had let out a joyous laugh that Shiro would remember until he died. The pure mirth that Adam showed at the snow was childlike and amazing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had then decided to land for the night and taught Adam all his little tricks and games he learned growing up that didn’t require airbending. He showed Adam how to make a snowball, and then threw it at his face. The shock of it stunned Adam for a moment before he retaliated, and a full-blown snowball fight erupted. They were in a secluded place near the mountains of the air temple, but winter was still in full swing in the upper regions of the Earth Kingdom. After they tired out from the snowballs, Shiro promptly fell into the soft layer of snow and created a snow angel. When Adam followed, he tried with little success, because as a natural firebender his body ran hotter than most. The snow mostly just started to melt away around him. Adam pouted about as Shiro laughed and continued to make his angels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slept close together in the saddle that night, and when the first rays of the sun came up they finished the last leg of their journey to the air temple. When they broke through the clouds and the temple was in sight Adam stared at awe of the structure carved and situated right into the top of the mountain range. He started to rattle off about the architecture and the ingenuity that would take to build something so sound and sable on a mountain top. Before he had become the Avatar, Adam had been studying architecture and engineering, to become a teacher just like his mother was. His mind was able to see and calculate things that made Shiro’s head spin just thinking about. But he was ecstatic to see Adam so passionate and excited about his home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were other air bison flying around the temple, with their airbending companions. Laughter could be heard from the wind currents. As they got closer to the landing platform, there were airbending novices training in the courtyard under the careful eyes of one of the monks. Shiro was glad to be home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the airbenders came on their gliders and waved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Shiro! You’re back! Who’s with you?” they asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro waved back with enthusiasm. “This is my friend Adam. He’s the new Avatar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy gawked and nearly fell off his glider before he caught himself. His brown eyes were wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Avatar? Holy Currents! That’s awesome. I’m Ryou, it’s nice to meet you!” he said with a big smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you too,” Adam replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go tell the others! See you around!” Ryou said before diving downwards and passing the message along to the other flyers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they landed, there was already a crowd waiting for them. Cheers erupted and everyone was either jumping up and down or waving excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chant of “the Avatar! The Avatar!” was coming from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam blushed at the attention, his amber eyes wide. He gave a sheepish smile and a small wave back, which got even bigger applause. Shiro held out his hand for Adam to take and they jumped off Kiku’s back together. He unclasped her saddle, and a team of airbenders brought it down and another took their supplies to be safely stored in one of the many rooms in the high tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd parted and the council of monks made their way forward. Shiro and Adam bowed at their arrival in greeting and they did the same. They were all older men, with various degrees of facial hair. Some were more grouchy than others, but Shiro wasn’t going to say that to their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome Avatar Adam, to the Northern Air Temple. We are most honored to be your host for your airbending training,” the high monk said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you high master, for opening your doors graciously to me, I am honored to do and complete my airbending training at your temple,” Adam replied in a formal tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have heard many stories about you, from Master Shiro here,” Master Yonten said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonten had been Shiro’s own teacher and mentor growing up. He had a fun sense of humor and liked to play pranks on the more strict monks of the air temple. Shiro loved him like a father and confided in him often. He was the first person he told about the little village of Kanza in the Fire Nation and the family he stayed with, and the two boys he became friends with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sputtered a moment, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. “Oh, uh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonten chuckled. “Only good ones of course, young Avatar. Master Shiro holds you in quite a high regard, and that was before he knew your destiny. I think he will be the perfect teacher for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The high monk nodded. “Yes, we are in accordance. Come Young Avatar and Master Shiro. We have much to discuss.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd of airbenders parted way for them as they followed the monks into the temple. The talks were all about the logistics and planning of Adam’s airbending training. They gave a brief history of the Air Nomads and the Air Temple itself with all its customs. It was the same stuff that Shiro had told Adam on their journey there. Shiro thought he told it much better, but Adam still listened intently like he was interested in the boring way they showcased it. Shiro pretended to listen while he was actually thinking about all the fun games he could teach Adam once he learned the basics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He began training Adam the next morning. Shiro had taken him to a nice secluded area in a small grove that gave them a beautiful view of the rising and setting sun. And perhaps Shiro airbended the clouds away for them to watch it, because he knew how much Adam loved watching it. Shiro went about it the way his masters had taught him. They did quiet meditation together in the mornings with the rising sun, practiced their breathing, and then he would introduce some of the basic movement forms. Adam never complained and did as he was told even if he thought it was stupid at times with an eye roll or an evil eye threw his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had a feeling that Adam would pick up on airbending pretty easily. Adam’s personality was very easy going, and he had the flexibility and calm aura needed to airbend. When he had taught Adam some moves back on his home island, before they knew he was the Avatar, Adam had taken those moves and modified them for his own bending with ease. It was only a few weeks later that Adam had done his first airbending move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seemed shocked at first, but then a big smile erupted on his face. “Ah! I did it! I airbended!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He jumped in the air in triumph, and Shiro joined him. They did their secret and elaborate handshake they had come up with early on in the training, just for fun. Then Shiro went in for a bear hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew you could! That was awesome! You’re doing great so far,” he complimented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks! Stars, I didn’t realize that airbending...could take the breath out of you,” Adam said, and then a big smile came on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro groaned and pushed his head away. “Adam, that was a horrible joke,” he said laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the opportunity and I had to take it,” he replied. “I’m famished. Think we can sneak into the kitchens and make some pies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled at his best friend. “Only if we save one for throwing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes. “If we must, but I am trying to stay on the Monks’ good side here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not! And it’s funny to see their faces, c’mon lighten up. Be more open and </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shiro said jumping high in the air and gently landing a few steps ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said no!” Adam exclaimed following after Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Adam learned the first move, the rest came quickly. But now Shiro was ready to test him on these skills. He had let Adam sleep in a little, but once the sun was up above the horizon he woke him up. Adam was surprisingly not graceful when he woke up. His hair was always a mess and he could barely see between the sleep that gunked his eyes, and his lack of glasses. There was always a little pool of drool on his pillow next to his face and sometimes dried on. He tended to grumble until he took a nice bath and had his morning tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t allow the shower because the test he was doing would lead to Adam getting sweaty anyway. They ate their breakfast together, and Adam, like always, warmed up after his tea. He gave his best friend a pair of robes that were more suited for athletic games and told him to put them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro, what are we doing?” he asked as they walked through the spacious hallways of the temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a test today,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a yelp. “A test? Why didn’t you tell me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro spun around with a smirk, walking backward to face Adam. “Because that would ruin the fun of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No tests are ever fun, Shiro!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one will be, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam grumbled to himself and glared at Shiro. Shiro just smiled and kept leading them to their destination. They walked over to where the Airball field was. Shiro had recruited his other friends and fellow airbenders to play the game, as a way to test  Adam on his abilities and dexterity. It was the perfect way to showcase his learning, and it was a fun way too! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re playing a game of airball?” Adam asked finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! We’ll be on opposing teams,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro walked up towards his friends and clapped his hands. “Welcome my fellow friends and airbenders. I’m glad that you have all accepted the challenge to help my best friend, and apprentice,” he boasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rolled his eyes. “Apprentice? Oh, please,” he muttered. That got some snickers out of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apprentice</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Shiro emphasized, “the Avatar, test his abilities as an airbender. We’ll play house rules, pulling sticks to create teams for fairness, and then split into shirts versus skins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nods of approval went around. The teams were sorted out, and Shiro declared that he would represent the skins team. He shucked off his shirt and threw it underneath one of the willow trees nearby, and his teammates followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro knew full well how competitive Adam was, though most wouldn't know it when they first met him. He could already see the fire in his eyes as he called in a huddle with his own teammates to talk strategy. Though Adam hadn’t actually played the game yet, he knew all the rules because Shiro told them. But Adam always claimed that experience is the best teacher, and he learned best when it was a hands-on experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Adam you do know how to get up?” Shiro jested as he stretched his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam narrowed his eyes and then jumped using his new airbending skills to propel him onto one of the many poles. He then balanced on one leg as he stretched it out before him with a smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that answers your question,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro just huffed and crossed his arms. “Okay team, let’s kick some ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers erupted as they all jumped up to take their places on their poles. Someone tossed him the ball and Shiro used air to spin the ball around his hand and back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show off!” Adam jeered from across the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smirked. He sucked in a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play ball!” he screamed, using a technique to amplify his voice for all to hear. Then he threw the ball up in the air and used an air current to send it flying towards one of his wingmen, ricocheting off the poles, and the game was afoot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was playing the game, but he was holding back. He was mostly watching how Adam played as a teammate and using his newly learned airbending techniques and moves to play the game. Shiro was more a middle man, passing the ball to his other teammates. He was happy with what he was seeing. Adam quickly took a leadership role, positioning his players into strategic ways for the best way to score. His agility had improved tenfold since he first began, jumping from pole to pole with ease and light feet. When his team scored a goal he celebrated with whoops of joy and high fives all around. And when he let a goal go through his defenses he groaned in agony pulling at his hair; a tick Shiro had picked up when Adam felt intense emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game was equally matched, going back and forth. Once, Adam took a face shot to Shiro, who only realized at the last moment because he was looking in the opposite direction. With some quick bending he was able to avoid a nasty fate of a broken nose by passing it to another teammate. Adam had jumped past him with his tongue stuck out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure you’re paying attention to me,” he said teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caught Shiro off guard, but after a moment a bark of laughter erupted as he jumped after him, and the game continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro’s team ended up winning the game. Even though Adam had a competitive streak a mile wide, he was always a good sport about it. He high fived all the players exchanging “good games” and compliments to each other as they all made their way to the sidelines. Shiro put his shirt back on and walked up to Adam with a big smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great job Adam! You used all the skills you learned to play in a difficult team sport, like a true airbender. This was more of an informal test, as the monks still have to test you themselves, but you’ll be golden in no time,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Shiro. That was a lot of fun, even if you woke me up for it,” Adam replied as they walked back to the temple with the rest of the airbenders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days after the airball game, Shiro brought Adam out to the landing platform. All around them groups of bison were flying around, and airbenders practicing their skills on their staffs. Shiro had gifted Adam his own the night before, warning him that learning to glide would be their next lesson. Adam had nearly all of his techniques perfected, but it was one thing to do them on land, and another to use them in the open air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was breezy, a perfect day for the lesson. It was blowing Adam’s hair and his robes. Shiro watched as Adam walked to the edge of the platform and looked down at the steep openness below them. Adam’s face seemed to pale a little, and Shiro walked up and clapped him on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look down. You got the techniques down to fine art, but your next test is to bring them to the actual open air,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Stars, it’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>steep</span>
  </em>
  <span>! With a lot of pointy mountains below!” Adam groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never took you for someone who is afraid of heights,” Shiro replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam glared back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it’s something else to just be flying above them with just a glider staff to keep you from falling to your death!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro opened up his glider with a gentle push. The wings expanded, shining a bright orange in the light of the sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust your knowledge and instincts. Air is the element of freedom, you just have to trust your ability to use the air currents around you,” Shiro advised. “Fear is your enemy, trust is your friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to get rid of fear,” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro gave a sympathetic smile. “I know. But if you fall, I will catch you. I won’t let you get hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam let out a sigh, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded. “Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Open your glider, jump, and airbend,” Shiro instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he did just that. He felt his stomach bottom out for a moment as he free-fell, but then he started to use the currents to propel him upwards and forward using the glider as his instrument. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open, jump, and airbend,” Adam muttered. “Open, jump, airbend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched as Adam wound back and ran towards the ledge. He let out a yell and jumped opening his glider. For a second he started to fall down, but then his training kicked in and he started to fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did it!” Shiro exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam seemed shocked. “I did it! I’m flying!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend let out a scream of joy and triumph, flying high and doing fancy twists. Shiro went to join him. He loved the feeling of weightlessness that came with flying like this, the way the sun warmed his skin, and the wind blew through his hair and body. There was nothing else like it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to fly together for what seemed like hours. Shiro showed off some of his skills, such as airsurfing on top of his staff, which almost gave Adam a heart attack. He just stuck with some twists and loops. It was the most fun Shiro had in recent memory. He never wanted it to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But alas everything comes to an end. A few weeks later after some tweaking and perfecting, Adam completed the first leg of his Avatar training. He passed the tests the Monks gave him, as well as the few informal fun tests Shiro had up his sleeve (though it was just an excuse to do the fun things he wanted.) He didn’t get the traditional tattoos of airbenders, because he is not a native one, but they painted the blue arrows and chi lines as a ceremonial passage. Adam looked overjoyed at his success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, Avatar Adam on the completion of your airbending training. It has been our greatest honor to have hosted you and trained you in the ways of our people,” Monk Yonten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Master Yonten. It has been very humbling to be a part of your culture and people even for this short amount of time. It is not anything I will forget in this lifetime, and in the next ones. But my success has been a fruit of my teacher’s labor. I couldn’t have asked for a better master,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced a look at Shiro with a smile. Shiro couldn’t help but preen at the praise of his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your next step, you shall be going to our friends at the Southern Water Tribe for your waterbending training. It is there that you will meet your next master in your journey,” the head Monk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. “Yes, they have already been given word about my arrival.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now it is more traditional that you continue this journey alone, but it has come to our attention that you would not have any way to get there in a timely fashion, correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Head Monk. I came to you with Master Shiro on his flying bison, Kiku.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed you did. Well, perhaps Master Shiro could accompany you to the Southern Water Tribe. How would you feel about that?” Monk Yonten asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled. “Yes, I would enjoy that very much. Master Shiro is my best friend and has been by my side the entire time of my Avatar journey. I think having him as my companion as I complete this quest would be beneficial.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. Shiro is an exceptional master airbender, and a better friend to those fortunate enough for his friendship. We will grant you this,” Monk Yonten said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was shocked. The thought of not following Adam where he went never even crossed his mind, though it should have. He couldn’t imagine being here in the Northern Air Temple, while Adam traveled the world finding his masters and becoming a full-fledged Avatar. He found that he wanted to be there with Adam every step of the way, and he would’ve fought for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam bowed deeply. “Thank you so much. I will not forget this kindness you have bestowed upon me,” he said graciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome, Avatar. You shall depart in two days' time to say your goodbyes and ready your things. We wish you the best of luck on your journey,” Monk Yonten said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both walked out of the council room giddy with excitement at continuing their adventure together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic says Adashi + Allura friendship rights.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shiro discovered that Adam wrote down nearly everything he saw and did in excruciating detail. He hadn’t meant to read it, but on one of their pit stops to the Southern Water Tribe, a rogue breeze had blown some of the parchments and led Shiro to scramble to gather them. Adam had gone out to the small marketplace to get some supplies, leaving Shiro back to keep watch. When he had gotten them back, he realized that there was writing on it. Adam’s beautiful handwriting flowed across the reed papers, and Shiro just kind of got sucked in. His best friend was a wonderful storyteller, making even the most mundane of things sound riveting. He had felt guilty initially about reading them, but when Adam had caught him when he came back from the marketplace, he hadn’t been mad; which eased Shiro’s guilt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just like writing, always have,” Adam said as he set up the supplies in the saddle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus this can become formal documentation of the life of Avatar Adam,” he added, putting dramatic emphasis on his title. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The bards and poets will make epics about your story,” Shiro joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Do you think it’ll be a comedy, romance, or tragedy?” Adam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully not a tragedy,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded in agreement. “Only time shall tell us. I think it would make a great romantic comedy adventure tale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Romantic?” Shiro squeaked, his cheeks feeling hot all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup! Nothing like a good romance story,” Adam said with a smile. “Now, onwards to the Southern Water Tribe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro took that opportunity to jump forward and grab the reins of Kiku. “Yup, water tribe here we come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they were reaching the South Pole, and temperatures dropped, Adam took the time to express his distaste for it. Back at the air temple, Shiro had created some heavier cloaks and clothes for Adam to wear. Shiro loved to poke fun at his best friend for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this is the perfect time to put those airbending skills to use, regulate your breathing and you won’t feel as cold,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That particular technique was second nature to Shiro, as he had been doing it all his life. He couldn’t remember the last time he had to put on a coat to keep himself warm. Adam followed his guidance and the complaints quieted after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally the city of Vatbork appeared in their view. It was made of ice and packed snow, held together by the power of spirits. Shiro had never been to the Southern Water Tribe before, but he had heard amazing stories about the city of Vatbork. It was the cultural and spiritual hub of the southern water tribe and its people. It was where most of the people lived and thrived, under the watch of the Council of Elders and their tribal chief. The ice glittered beautifully under the rays of the southern sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they got closer, he could see that there was a welcoming party awaiting them at the edge of the beautiful snow gates that boasted a large water insignia. Adam looked over it all with eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it always going to be like this when we make first landing?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro chuckled. “Probably. You are the Avatar after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw his best friend grimace. Adam had always been humble and modest about himself. He wasn’t very flashy and didn’t like to show off or brag. He kept mostly to himself and was much more of an active listener than a leader. Even after being dragged into the life and duties of the Avatar he still maintained his core self; something that Shiro deeply admired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Adam sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The welcoming was very similar to the one they got at the Northern Air Temple. Cheers erupted from the people, and they were greeted by the Council of Elders and the tribal chief and his family. Humble introductions were given, and words of graciousness were exchanged by both parties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The biggest difference was that the tribal chief, who was introduced as Alfor, brought them into their large dining hall with a feast for the Avatar. There were some traditional hymns and prayers sent to the spirits of the moon and the ocean, thanking them for the bountiful harvest before them. Unfortunately, there were not many options for vegetarians as very little crops were able to flourish in the harsh tundra climate of the south pole. Shiro didn’t fault them because it was part of their culture, but he did munch on some of the seaweed delicacies that were shared and was pleasantly surprised by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the food had been presented, Shiro could see Adam’s mouth practically watering at the sight. One of his hobbies and passions was cooking, so it was no surprise that he was already asking some of the servants about the dishes given. He saw Adam take hearty platefuls of the squid, halibut, and sea prune soup. He ate it all with a vigor that he rarely showed in public, but even Adam couldn’t keep his cool facade up all the time. Shiro was more than happy to watch Adam enjoy himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the feast commenced, political officials and high-class leaders came up to introduce themselves to the Avatar. Many of them didn’t even spare a second glance at Shiro. Adam gave the pleasantries that were required of him, but Shiro knew he wasn’t very interested in the politics of it. Adam had been born on a remote island in a small village in the Fire Nation; he came from humble beginnings and was much more interested in learning about the lives of the common people than the rich. But he knew how to act around them, and they ate it up, feeling blessed that the Avatar even gave them his attention in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feast seemed to go on forever. Finally as the sun seemed to set finally, it was when people started to find their way out. Alfor gave his thanks to the spirits and the guests, which marked the official ending of the celebratory feast. When the doors closed, it was just his family, Shiro, and Adam. The Alfor that was the tribal chief seemed to melt away into just an ordinary man. He gave them a smile that was much more genuine than the others given earlier that day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this wasn’t too much for you to handle, Avatar Adam,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shook his head. “It was different for sure but enjoyable. Thank you for the warm welcome, Chief Alfor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to lie, Avatar. No one enjoys listening to the nobles hearing their own voices and singing their own praises,” Alfor’s daughter, Allura said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort came out of Shiro at the brazen tone. He decided at that moment he liked Allura. He saw Adam’s face erupt into a blush as he tried to decide where to step next. He eyed Alfor and Allura before deciding it was safe to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’ve never met so many people like that before. You didn’t get that in Kanza for sure,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that your home?” Allura inquired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded. “Yes, my village in the Fire Nation. We only had a few hundred people who lived there, and we were all equal. We relied on each other to survive. Nothing like this at all. This is my first time in a big city, and it’s very different.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura nodded with a sympathetic smile. “Oh yes, I can imagine. I have never been past this city before, so I think that the first time I do I will feel the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfor came and put a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Well, we are here to make you as comfortable as possible during your stay with us. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam bowed his head. “Thank you, I deeply appreciate it. I look forward to starting my training tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfor shared a smile with his daughter and his hand squeezed. “My daughter is most excited to teach you as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be my teacher?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I’m a new master, but when the opportunity to train the Avatar came, I knew I just had to do it. It is an honor I don’t take lightly. And I think we will become fast friends. All three of us,” she said looking at Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled. “This is going to be a fun time for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cycle seemed to start anew the next morning. Like Shiro had done with airbending, Allura took them out to a nice secluded area with the sun rising. Though they were in the dead of winter, which meant that the sun did not come up high over the horizon and only stayed out for a few hours, which meant less time for training. Coran, who was Alfor’s right-hand man, and like the uncle to Allura, had given Adam a thick coat lined with polar bear fur, thermal pants and shirts to keep his body temperature regulated, and a pair of gloves and a hat to cover his ears. Shiro laughed when he saw Adam walkout in the getup, but Adam had been grateful for it so he wouldn’t freeze to death out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She taught him the basics for stances and the technique movements for the first few days until she thought he had them down. Though Adam’s native element was the natural opposite of water, Shiro didn’t think he would struggle too much with learning it. He had always been graceful as he firebended, and his moves always reminded Shiro of a waterbender. Adam was a flexible man (in both terms), and he was not opposed to change in his life, which was important when waterbending. He had taken the upheaval of his life when he became the Avatar with as much grace as a person could. He liked exploring new ideas and he was always willing to compromise to find a middle ground for all parties included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura was a wonderful teacher. Shiro had joined in on the action when she taught the moves to keep Adam company, but he also found it beneficial for his own bending and inner peace. She had a soothing voice that was easy to listen to and made you want to follow her. She was a bit more intense than Shiro was as a teacher, but she never demeaned Adam when he couldn’t grasp a concept right away. It wasn’t long before they started to be together even after their training had ended for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the sight of snow was constant in the south pole, the wonder of it never seemed to have left Adam. He had discovered a new life long love of snow it seemed. At every chance he could, Adam would want to play in it, creating snowmen, or snow forts, throwing snowballs, and trying (and failing) at creating the snow angels he wanted. Adam teamed up with Shiro during these snowball wars, using his new airbending skills; but they never stood a chance against master waterbender Allura who had infinite water at her disposal. It was the fun that counted though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Adam he saw in the snowbanks reminded Shiro of the Adam he first saw years ago, playing with his brother on the black sands of the island. It was a sight that not many people got to see and were often surprised when they did. But because Adam was a reserved person, many thought he was strict, when really he was much more playful than he let on. That had also been on clear display when he and Coran had tried to outdo each other with puns, or Adam’s surprise skill of being able to sing fast and tricky songs with ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the days wore on, the sun began to stay longer in the sky. They had finished training for the day, and there was still plenty of light to be burned. Allura had decided she wanted to show them something and beckoned them to follow her. They came to an open field where a group of penguins was congregated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gasped. “Wow actual penguins!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura skipped forward and spread her arms out wide. “I’m teaching you how to go penguin sledding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had gotten distracted by some penguins coming up to him and he was petting their dense fur. He was surprised when he heard a purr come out of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’re so cute,” he cooed at them. “What’s penguin sledding, Allura?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what it sounds like. We get a penguin and we use them as our sled. We go to the top of that hill and we sled down! It’s a ton of fun.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in!” Adam declared. He went to another group of penguins with his hand stretched out. “But how do we get them in the first place?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this,” Allura said, then she took out a small piece of fish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The penguins chirped and waddled their way over to Allura, quickly swarming her for the food. Allura let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes as she tossed it into the group and grabbed a penguin for herself. Adam followed and then Shiro. The penguin protested at first but quickly gave in when Shiro began to pet it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura led them up the hill and showed them how to properly get onto their penguin without hurting it. Shiro kind of felt silly, but going headfirst down a hill on the back of a penguin sounded like it was worth the risk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you boys ready?” Allura asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” Shiro exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your mark, get set...GO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all pushed off the ledge and went on their way. Shiro let out a whoop of joy as he felt the wind whip through his hair and clothes. Allura was laughing as she took the lead, but Shiro decided to use some of his airbending to give him a lift. He pushed the currents to propel him further, bypassing Adam and Allura. He gave them a cheeky grin back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had that competitive fire in his eyes as he then also used his airbending to catch up leaving Allura behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair! Fine be that way!” She shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Shiro turned around a wall of snow emerged in front of him. His eyes widened and he shouted as he went face-first into the snow, getting stuck in it. He felt someone go over him and from the shout he could tell it was Adam, and followed by Allura. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro struggled to get out for a few moments before he remembered he could airbend the snow away from him and did just that. He shook the snow out of his hair and robes, letting a chill run up his spine. He also rescued his penguin friend from the snow and rode him at a nice pace down the rest of the hill where Adam and Allura were waiting. They were both talking animatedly to each other as their penguins went to join their friends down by the shore of the glacier they were on. He loved watching Adam be excited, and was always amused because when he was, Adam tended to talk with his hands a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that was a cheap move,” he said, joining them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam looked at him with a small smile and brushed some of the snow that remained in Shiro’s hair. Shiro tried not to melt under his warm touch and the intimacy of the move. Allura just shrugged her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just using my advantages, and maybe this is a lesson to always pay attention to your surroundings.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro grumbled, making Adam laugh. “Cheer up, Shiro. There’s always next time. Now let’s go back, I’m freezing out here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Shiro predicted, Adam took to waterbending pretty easy. But they weren’t in any rush, so they extended their stay in the south pole. They continued to play games and do penguin sledding competitions. Coran even roped Adam into playing the flute for his little band and they did music night every week. Shiro found that he liked the eccentric man with the shock of red hair. On one memorable day, Allura had dared Adam and Shiro to skinny dip into the arctic waters. Not one to back down from a challenge, Shiro took her up on it, and snatched Adam up from the ground in his arms and jumped in with him much to Adam’s dismay. Adam had then used his skills to air dry him with his bending only to bring a wave to soak him again. Allura had laughed so hard she nearly threw up as she rolled on the ground. For good measure, Adam brought a wave onto her too. She didn’t laugh then, but it was Shiro and Adam’s turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another day, when early summer had come to them, they went swimming in the waters that had warmed a little. Adam was able to practice the more advanced waterbending skills there rather than on land. It had been fun until a pod of leopard sharks took interest in them. One had nipped Adam in the foot, causing a panic. Shiro had grabbed both Allura and Adam and had hoisted them on his shoulders as he used his airbending speed to practically run on water to get to shore. Allura then went and healed Adam’s heel, which had been gushing blood. Shiro thought he would have a heart attack at the sight, even though Adam was cool through the entire ordeal, assuring him that it wasn’t as bad as it looked. After, he had to sit in the infirmary for a day to rest and let the real healers finish the job Allura had started. Shiro never left his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they weren’t playing out in the open tundra of the south pole, Adam took to exploring the city of Vatbork. They went to all of the spiritual sights, where the leaders taught Adam more about the ways of how the Avatar was the bridge between two worlds. When he mastered the Avatar State he would be able to connect with his past lives, as well as travel to the spirit world when he would need their guidance. Adam always said he felt energy hum through his body when he was close or in places of worship such as the sanctuary of the moon and ocean. Though if he wanted to see the actual spirits he would have to travel to the sister tribe up in the North Pole where they resided in their mortal form as koi fish, forever circling each other in balance. They also made their rounds to the Spice Roads where various street vendors sold their goods. Adam was a big fan of street food, and even when he tried to pay, the sellers were happy to just be in the Avatar’s presence. Adam would eventually just toss the money their way before thanking them and skipping off before they could give it back. Luckily for Shiro, the water tribe wasn’t big on foods that made his mouth burn, like the Fire Nation, so he was able to eat without worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they came back from one of their excursions, Allura was waiting for them at the gates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your outing today?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! We saw some polar sea turtles swimming in the canals, and sat down to watch them for a bit. They’re very cute,” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love when they migrate back to us, they’re always a welcome sight for sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed her to the dining room where their supper was already waiting. They went through the usual routine and then began to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite day of the year!” Coran exclaimed while biting a piece of seaweed. Flecks of it got stuck in his orange mustache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s that?” Shiro wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s the night of the summer lights! A sacred and honorable day here in the south pole,” he said waving his hands around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accidentally knocked over a glass of what he referred to as “nunville”. When Shiro had asked what that was the first time, Allura warned him it was better not to know. Coran seemed to be the only one who could handle it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s that, Coran?” Adam asked while he took a sip of his warm evening tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my boy, my young Avatar, it’s when the spirits give us a gift of light in the darkness. Their colors dance across the night sky for us to see, and remember how we all live in a delicate and symbiotic relationship with each other. It is a truly magnificent thing to witness. You’ll never see anything like anywhere else in the world, not even the north pole!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that sounds amazing,” Adam sighed. “I would love to see them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luckily for you, you can! When the sun has fully set below the horizon, and the stars are at their brightest is when we all go out to the tops of the glaciers or our homes and watch them with our loved ones. You are more than welcome to join us,” Coran said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Shiro listened to the conversation, his mind couldn’t stop going to the potential romantic overtures that could come with it. Sitting on a roof alone with Adam, under the night sky. Cuddling for warmth potentially, as they watched the sky light up above them in a celebration of the spirits. Perhaps he could admit his feelings to Adam then. The night Adam became the Avatar haunted his thoughts. He had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to telling Adam how he felt, before he was cruelly interrupted by fate. The worst that could happen would be Adam didn’t feel the same way, and they remained best friends. But the best that could happen would be that Adam felt the same and then they became romantically involved! The feelings he had been hiding were a weight on his chest. Shiro wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep them inside. It was not in his nature to be weighed down like that; he did not like the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been so stuck in his thoughts he hadn’t realized that dinner had finished. Only Allura remained in the room with him. She had a knowing smile on her face as she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should do it,” she said cryptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Shiro asked, confusion lacing his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows. “You know what I mean. Tonight is the best night to do it. What better day to confess your feelings to the Avatar than a spiritual night such as tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro sputtered and felt his neck and face heat up in a furious blush. “What? Wh-, how did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I have eyes, Shiro. And if it’s any consolation, I think he feels the same way about you. So do it. The longer you wait, the harder it will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she got up and left him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro spent the rest of the evening in a frenzy trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Confess to Adam or not? Was Allura just pulling his leg by saying she thought Adam felt the same way or was she serious? Would she even joke about something like that? It didn’t seem like Allura, but he wasn’t sure. What would he even say if he got the courage and guts to confess? It stressed him out. So he decided to meditate on it. And that didn’t work, so he went back to pacing and overthinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” he said to himself, “I like you as more than a friend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he shook his head and hit himself. “No, no. That’s too straight forward. You have to ease into it, idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” he began. “I have to tell you something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro groaned. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> That sounds like I’m telling him something bad. C’mon, get it together Shiro. Think about it. What would Adam say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said in an exaggeration of Adam’s voice. “Since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the most interesting person I’d know, and that you’d play an important  part in my life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. He wouldn’t say anything like that either. Stars, how does he speak so poetically all the time?” he groaned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued like that until someone knocked on his door. He went over to open it and saw Adam standing on the other side. He had a blanket in his arm and a smile on his face. He was in his nightclothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” he asked in greeting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled hoping it didn’t come out shaky. “Yeah, let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked the familiar halls until they reached the roof. When they got there, it was surprisingly empty. Shiro had a feeling that Allura had something to do with that. Adam didn’t care though as he set up the blanket on the roof and sat down on it. He beckoned Shiro to join him. Shiro took a deep breath and sat down next to him. Adam laid down on his back looking up at the stars. The sky was black as ink, but the stars were bright above them. Shiro always tried to figure out where the constellations were as they were so different from the ones he was used to up north. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder when the spirits will release the lights,” Adam said. His breath fogged above him in the cold air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully soon,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moon was hidden tonight, signaling a new month. Adam laughed and gently smacked his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t rush the spirits. It’s rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell them to hurry before I lose my toes, Avatar,” Shiro teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Adam shoved him which elicited a laugh from Shiro. Adam was relaxing on his back, his hands behind his head. He gently blew more air into the sky like a stream of smoke. Sometimes he did that pretending that he was a dragon. It had never been cold enough in the Fire Nation for him to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a beautiful night though. I love looking at all the stars,” Adam commented. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Shiro said. But none of the stars in the sky held a candle to Adam’s beauty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gasped. “Shiro, look! The lights!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro looked up and was amazed. Ribbons of red, yellow, pinks, and greens floated across the night sky. He watched as they danced around each other and the people of the Southern Water tribe and the city of Vatbork cheered on the spirits and their gifts to the people. Adam had sat up and was watching them with rapt attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most magnificent thing I’ve ever seen,” he breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro had to admit it was magnificent. He had never seen anything like it even in the north. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it now!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Allura’s voice echoed in his mind. Shiro closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He could do this. It’s just Adam. His best friend! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam,” he started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam broke his attention from the lights, his amber eyes bright even in the darkness. “Yes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam, I have something I want to confess to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend fully turned his body and attention to Shiro. “What is it?” he asked with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing bad, I promise,” he said holding his hands up and forcing a small smile on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam nodded but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the moment I saw you, I knew you’d have a special place in my life. As I flew over your island, I felt a tug in my gut telling me to land there and I didn’t know why. But I think I know. I have feelings for you; more than being best friends. Though, I would wish to stay your best friend forever as well. But, I think I love you. The highlight of my years was when I was able to see your face and be close to you. We’ve been on a great adventure together, and I wish we could continue it. Not just for your Avatar training, but for the rest of our lives,” Shiro confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt he rambled and he wasn’t really sure what he was saying. His mind just blurted out the first words he could think of. Adam’s eyes were wide, the bright lights of the spirits illuminating him beautifully; highlighting all his best features that Shiro loved about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro-” he started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Takashi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gasped out a chuckle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Takashi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I- wow. I am so glad you feel the same way as I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Shiro’s turn to be surprised. “What? You do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam leaned forward and grabbed Shiro’s hands in his. They were warm and soft, and they fit perfectly in his. A bright smile spread across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. For a long time, I’ve felt that way, but I was afraid of pushing you away. Especially now. It may have been selfish of me, and I’m sorry for that. But I couldn’t lose you, Takashi. Not now. And not ever. Every great Avatar had an even greater companion with them by their side every step of the way. And I wish for you to be that for me. I love you too, Takashi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro felt the weight on his chest melt into mist. He felt lighter than he had in years. A warmth flowed through his body that he hadn’t experienced before. He leaned his head against Adam’s and breathed in his similar and comforting scent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be my greatest honor, Adam.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Adam said then he leaned in and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was sweet and innocent. But it seemed to last a lifetime, and it was the best moment of Shiro’s life.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>By the time they were ready to leave the south pole, it had been just shy of a year since they first landed. Though Adam came to waterbend with relative ease, he still struggled with it more than he had with airbending. Not for the lack of Allura’s teachings, which were great, but because water was the natural counterbalance to fire, Adam’s native element. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro found that he felt bittersweet about leaving the Southern Water Tribe. He would miss the people who he met and befriended dearly; the eccentric ways of Coran and the calm stories Alfor told of his adventures with his best friend in their youth. They had met one of Allura’s childhood friends, Romelle a few times. Shiro had returned the favor to Allura by giving her advice back because he could see that there was something more between them. Allura hadn’t appreciated the tone he used with her. Vatbork was a beautiful city, where he would wish to visit again, even if it was just to see the night of spiritual lights again. But on the other hand he wouldn’t miss the bitter cold of the tundra, and was excited to go to new places that were perhaps more vegetarian friendly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they got together, Shiro had taken to sleeping with Adam in his room, rather than separately. They both woke up before the first rays of the late summer sun could rise, and got ready for the next step of their adventure together. Adam had sparked a small flame on the tip of his finger like a little candle to light their way in the darkroom. They were still learning the ways around each other in every way, but Shiro welcomed the fumbling. There were casual touches between them now that weren’t there before. Every time he felt Adam’s hands on his body, a feeling of warmth flooded through him. A warmth that he didn’t know he needed desperately until he had it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they made their way to the stable where Kiku was resting, Shiro took in the tranquilness of a silent city in the dawn. They walked the streets with their hands intertwined. Shiro liked to pretend that they were the only people in the world. When they got to the stable, Shiro was surprised to see that Allura was waiting for them. Her white hair glowed under the moonlight and was piled in a neat bun on top of her head. She was in traveling clothes and had a backpack on, no doubt filled with supplies. She smirked when she saw their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, did you expect to go alone? I want to see the world too, and support my friend on his journey,” she said, breaking the silence of the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your father know?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura rolled her eyes. “Yes he does. Coran wants trinkets from all the towns and cities we visit, and father wants me to write to him. Easy terms to agree to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled. “Great!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro clapped her on the shoulder. “Welcome to Team Avatar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Team Avatar?” Adam asked, disdain in his tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in for a quick peck, taking Adam by surprise. Shiro loved doing that now that he could. “Yeah! Your elite team of best friends helping you on your journey. Every Avatar had one! You will be no different.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam sighed. “It is too early to be discussing this. I need some morning tea, but we must get a move on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched as Adam went up to Kiku and gave her a morning pet on the snout and brought out an apple from seemingly nowhere to give her. Adam had always cooed and spoiled Kiku; he loved her as much as Shiro did. He could feel that they already had an inseparable bond together, quite similar to his with his air bison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura walked up her tail to the saddle and got set up with Shiro following behind. Once Adam was done talking to Kiku he airbended up to join them. They did last-minute checks to make sure everything was in order and they weren’t forgetting anything before they were off as the first light of day came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam had petitioned to allow himself to find his own earthbending master to learn from. He felt that he was rushing along with his training when there was no need to. Adam was just half a year shy of turning nineteen, and he had already mastered fire, air, and water. The Earth Kingdom was the largest continent in the world, with so many places to explore and people to meet. There would be no shortages of earthbending masters. Adam had also made it clear that he did not wish to learn from a person who did not understand the ways of life for all people, an important part of being Avatar in his eyes. He wanted to find a more unconventional earthbender who would truly understand their element. It would take much longer than going to a high ranking general of a ruler, as was originally advised. His masters had been his mother, a humble school teacher, Shiro, his best friend, and Allura, a noble in her own right but was grounded and understood the needs of the many. All unconventional masters he had, and he wished to continue the trend. Shiro and Allura had supported the idea, and Allura used her prowess she had to notarize and send her support formally to the Fire Mages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam got his way in the end. So they traveled across the Earth Kingdom. Visiting small villages not so different from Adam’s own, and meeting people from all walks of life. As every day passed, it seemed that Adam stepped up into his role of the Avatar with more confidence. The shoes of the Avatar were starting to mold and fit him perfectly. He talked to the elders of each place he went to and learned the knowledge they wished to pass down to him. He played games with the children, showing off another one of his many secret talents, being that he was magnificent at a game called foot ball. He visited small shops that allowed Allura to buy some small trinkets for Coran, and Adam always made a beeline for the first tea shop he saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> When they were by riverbeds he would find reeds and pound out his own paper, something he learned from his grandmother Aisha. He taught Shiro and Allura to do the same, but it never quite came out as good as his. He also showed them how to gather the soot from their fires to make ink to write and draw on the paper. These rivers were also the perfect place for Adam to hone and practice his waterbending skills with Allura. They often did it when the sun became too hot to bear and the water was a nice cool reprieve for them to soak in. Shiro also took it as the perfect advantage to ogle his lover while he was shirtless and the sun shone brightly on his dark skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them were living the life. Free to roam where they wished on the back of Kiku, and just enjoy the days with nothing hanging over their head. Adam of course actively looked for potential earthbender masters, but found that none of them were right. He never skirted the duties of Avatar, even if people didn’t truly understand what they were, and asked him to rescue their cat from a tree. Or solve a dispute between families. Luckily Adam was a very calming presence and always saw a path less traveled on to find solutions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making their way to the famous city of Omashu; the city of the two lovers. Adam had heard the tale from an old woman in a small village and was enamored by it. He gushed about the tragedy of the two lovers of Oma and Shu, how they learned to earthbend from the badger moles and made secret tunnels for them to meet. Adam had also picked up some skills on a pipa that someone had given him and had been singing the “Secret Tunnel” song for the last few days. It was endearing at first but quickly became annoying. Adam apologized but claimed it was a big earworm and he couldn’t stop. Shiro thought Adam was lucky he had a beautiful singing voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just half a day’s journey out from the gates of Omashu, they camped out for the night. Adam had gathered some kindling as he always did, while Shiro put the tent together and Allura went foraging for some food. They would have to buy some in the markets of Omashu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was cuddled up next to Adam who was leaning against Appa. He had the pipa in his hands and was just fiddling with strings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you sing secret tunnel again, I’m going to throw you across the river,” Shiro warned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam laughed. “No, but please don’t get it stuck in my head again. Hakim was always better at instruments than me. He could’ve been a bard. He was always coming up with new songs and tunes with any instrument he picked up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, we should’ve taken him along. At least we could hear some variety then,” Shiro teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Adam exclaimed, gently slapping him in the chest. Shiro gave a cheery smile before swooping in for a kiss, which Adam eagerly allowed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued for a few minutes before they were interrupted by rustling from nearby bushes. They broke apart immediately looking for the danger. Shiro was always aware that as they camped in the wilderness they also lived with the animals who inhabited the area. They had only encountered a few creatures that could’ve easily mauled their faces off; there was a particular incident with a platypus bear that Shiro would rather forget, but Allura and Adam never let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam jumped into an offensive stance, his palm lit with fire. Shiro got up and joined him ready to airbend if they needed to. Allura was still out by the river. They listened for more movement carefully and heard sticks breaking. Adam took a cautious step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid bushes with those stupid thorns,” a voice muttered. A human voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Shiro called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A yelp was heard before a young man came stumbling out of the thicket and fell right on his face. He was in travelling clothes, and he had messy brown hair that was tied in a low ponytail. When he looked up his brown eyes were wide. When he saw Adam and Shiro both still in their defensive stances he jumped to his feet. He was shorter than both of them, but he looked to be their age, maybe a few years younger. A small scar was seen under his left eye. The man was spitting out dirt from his mouth and wiping it with his hands. When he was finished he gave them a big cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you happen to have any clean water on you? I don’t want the taste of dirt in my mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro exchanged a confused look with Adam, who seemed just as mystified by the stranger. Adam turned his attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s a river down there if you need it,” Adam suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man dramatically sighed. “But then I have to boil it to make sure there are no nasty germs in it, and I lost my flint rocks a while back, and making a fire without it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> work!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Germs?” Shiro asked. He wasn’t sure what that was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded his head. “Yeah, germs. You know the little microorganisms that live in everything. It’s what gets us sick, and keeps us healthy too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam tilted his head to the side. “Like tiny invisible spirits?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger gaped at the two of them. “Ah, nevermind. Sometimes being the son of one of the most renowned professors of science in the world has its limitations. Anyway, back to the original question. Clean water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Adam gaped. “We’re waiting for our friend to come back with some from the river. And with some food.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to join us. Are you alone?” Shiro added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man straighted his clothes. They were the colors commonly found in the Earth Kingdom; greens, deep yellows, and browns. He wore loose pants and had a cloak over his shoulders that had seen better days. But he wore no shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m just a lone adventurer traveling the earth kingdom, looking and documenting as many species of plants and animals as I can, and hopefully coming across new ones! It was a job my father sent me on. He said in the name of science, but I really just think he wanted me out of his hair for a bit.” He chuckled like he made a funny joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I am Matt Holt, of the noble city of Ba Sing Se! And who might my new night companions be?” he introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Adam, and this is Shiro,” Adam said, gesturing to the both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fantastic to meet you Adam and Shiro! Where do you hail from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adam here is from the Fire Nation, and I’m an Air Nomad from the Northern Air Temple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt clapped his hands loudly. “Wow! What a fun duo. What brings you to the wilderness of the Earth Kingdom?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to Omashu.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt gasped. “Oh! Me too! This couldn’t have worked out better. Do you mind if I join you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was clearly trying to figure this guy out. His amber eyes were scrutinizing their new companion that came quite literally stumbling into their lives. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt went over and grabbed Adam’s hands in his own. Adam squawked in surprise. “Thank you! You won’t regret it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam gently pushed Matt off of him and gave a small reserved smile. The type he gave to complete strangers he hadn’t gotten a good read on yet. It was then that Allura made her way back from the river. Her long hair was up in a messy knot on her head, and she was wearing the swimwear she always wore when in the water. A white skort that went to her thighs, and a swim shirt that showed off her biceps and midriff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Matt saw her, he launched to his feet, flying at least a few feet in the air. His eyes had widened and his jaw dropped. Shiro had never seen heart eyes come from a person, but he imagined that was pretty close. He ran up to Allura who stumbled back in surprise holding a few lines of fish and a bucket of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy badger moles, you are the prettiest woman I have ever laid eyes on,” he declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura made a disgusted noise and took some water from the bucket and splashed his face, making Matt sputter. She stormed past him and dumped the goods and water on the blanket they put on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this guy?” she demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt didn’t seem deterred by Allura’s spurring. “I am Matt Holt, of Ba Sing Se, beautiful waterbender!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the camaraderie for the night and the journey to Omashu tomorrow. And some clean water?” He said with a grin, sitting down on the ground next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, and then took out one of the knives and began skinning and gutting the fish for them to eat. Adam took that as his cue to start the fire. He lit a little flame on his finger and put it to the fire to start it. Shiro then used some airbending to fan the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt gasped. “You’re all benders? A waterbender, a firebender, and an airbender together? This is definitely the start of a joke.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never seen benders before?” Allura deadpanned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite the opposite! My younger sister and I are both earthbenders!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuck his foot out and wiggled his toes and shoved it into the hard ground like it was made of mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still learning, but I’m a master. I usually wear shoes, but alas I lost them to an unfortunate tussle with an armadillo bear. When they want your things, it’s best not to fight them. But going barefoot is better for earthbending anyway, so no true loss there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro quickly grew to like Matt. He enjoyed the chaotic energy he seemed to bring. It was a fresh breath of air. Not that he was getting sick of Adam and Allura. But even though they knew how to have fun, they were more reserved as was their nature. Matt didn’t care about anything it seemed, which appealed to Shiro’s personality. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an earthbending master?” Adam asked as he put the fish on the spittle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s great. I need an earthbending master,” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt’s face turned confused. “You need one? But you’re a firebender.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And an airbender, and a waterbender,” Adam added nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro watched as Matt puzzled it out. His face went through a few very expressive emotions before his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Tunnels of Omashu! You’re the Avatar!” he exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam smiled. “Correct. And I am in need of an earthbending master to teach me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt sputtered and put a hand over his chest. “Are you- are you asking me to be your earthbending master? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged his shoulders. “Why not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there like a higher order that determines who trains the Avatar?” Matt asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually. But I decided I wanted to find my own master for earthbending,” Adam explained. “And no one really says no to the Avatar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well, if you insist! I would never resist the chance to train the Avatar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great,” Allura muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt ended up telling his entire life story to the three of them over dinner. His father was a head professor at the University at Ba Sing Se, and his mother was a botanist. His sister was still in school but was interested in engineering, to which Adam perked up. Then he seemed to open up to Matt, and they discussed engineering together, while Allura and Shiro tried not to fall asleep from boredom. Matt had gone on a lot of adventures and a lot of potentially dangerous run-in with wild animals. They talked until the stars emerged in the sky, and the fire died out to embers. Allura was the first to turn in, and then Adam decided too as well and dragged Shiro with him to sleep together to keep warm, leaving Matt alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning they packed up and finished the last leg of their journey to Omashu. They walked across the large bridge that separated the mountain city from the rest of the world. The city reminded Shiro of how the northern and southern air temples were carved right out of the mountains. It was a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two earthbenders guarded the gates and halted them. They asked what their business was in Omashu, and Matt stepped up and weaved some elaborate story that got so complicated by the end, the two guards just let them through to avoid a headache. Allura was still annoyed by the earthbender and ignored all his antics. Adam seemed to have humored him but stayed with Allura upfront. Shiro seemed to be the only one who appreciated Matt’s quick thinking and wit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was some crazy story,” Shiro said as they walked the streets of Omashu at the bottom of the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the best lies always stay closest to the truth, my airbending friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean to tell me that was a true story?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt smirked. “Not all of it. I mean I embellished it a little, but it’s based on a true story!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. I wish I was friends with you before! We would’ve gotten into so much trouble together,” Shiro laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says we still can’t get into trouble!” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Shiro by the shoulders and brought him close. He pointed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See those chutes up there? They run all across the city,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Shiro asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are how Omashu gets their goods around. They send mail and packages all around the city. Do you see where I’m getting at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro was confused. “Uh, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can also make the ultimate slide! We just gotta stick our little butts in there, push and send ourselves flying! What an adrenaline rush!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrenaline?” Shiro wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt waved him off. “Hormone in the body. It’s that feeling when your heart beats super fast and you have a ton of energy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh. That sounds dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! That’s half the fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro smiled. “I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran to catch up to Allura and Adam who were browsing the stands in the marketplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow me,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” Adam asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all followed Matt through the streets of Omashu. Shiro wasn’t sure how he knew his way around so easily, but he didn’t question it. There were a lot of cool pulley systems that lifted people to higher levels of the city. It was a genius invention! They made it to the top of the city, which gave a beautiful vantage point of the Earth Kingdom around them. In the distance one could see small villages out in the open plains, and the forests that were southwest of them. It was breathtaking. Matt had managed to snatch one of the mail bins from beneath the mail people’s noses and brought them to one of the chutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get in, everyone!” Matt instructed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you insane! I’m not doing that!” Allura screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insanity often goes hand in hand with genius! C’mon get in!” Matt rebutted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went in first, and then Shiro followed. The bin was not very big, and just with the two of them, he already felt cramped. Adam came over to look at it. His nose scrunched up in distaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how we’re all going to fit in here anyway,” he said looking at his long legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam was easily the tallest of them all, and the tallest in any place he was. He stood well over six feet, and most of his height came from his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt waved him off. “We’ll squeeze.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam turned to Allura. “You get in first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Absolutely not. Adam, you can’t be seriously thinking of doing this with these idiots!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam shrugged his shoulders. “I gotta start trusting my earthbending master right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt pointed at Adam. “Yes! Exactly! Gotta put your trust in me, my Avatar friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura closed her eyes and sighed. “We’re all going to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stepped in and sat behind Shiro. Then Adam squeezed himself in behind her. It was not comfortable in any sense of the imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay team, are you ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Allura said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad! Here we go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Matt showed his earthbending skills. He raised his hands to elevate the bin they were in and pushed forward, which in turn pushed them to the edge. It tipped dangerously, and Shiro leaned over the side. The drop was easily further than ninety degrees, making it sharp and extremely steep. Shiro felt his heart rate spike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stars,” he muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The earth dropped below them and they began to slide down. The shot off like nothing Shiro ever experienced before. It was free falling. They were all screaming at the top of their lungs, while Matt was whooping and hollering. Allura had wrapped her arms around Shiro’s middle tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill him!” She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we ever make it out of this alive!” Adam shouted from behind. The end of his sentence was snatched by the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt continued to still earthbend to make twists and turns he wanted and to escape the workers. Occasionally they went past one, and heard the echo of a “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” or “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” At one point Shiro thought they would go off track, but with some quick airbending he kept them as steady as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great idea, Shiro! Use your airbending to propel us faster!” Matt said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to keep us from not going airborne!” Shiro shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That continued on until the finally reached the bottom of the mountain city. When they finally slowed to a stop, a line of workers were shocked to see them. Shiro gave his most charming smile at them. Then they became angry and got into an earthbending stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scatter!” Matt shouted jumping out of the bin and propelling slabs of rock towards the workers as cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all ran away from the workers at top speed. When they felt they were far enough away, they caught their breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was the craziest thing I have ever done,” Adam breathed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was definitely the dumbest thing I’ve ever done,” Allura added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the most reckless,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all had crazy hair from being windblown, and their cheeks were red from windburn. Matt had a crazy smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it was fun right?” he asked hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. Not sure I’d do it again,” Shiro said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I wouldn’t do it again either,” Matt nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura held up her hands. “Wait a second. You have never done that before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro thought Allura was going to put her hands around Matt’s neck and strangle him. “I thought you had done that before!” she screeched. “You could’ve killed us all!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt held a finger up. “But I didn’t. And that’s what counts!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam went between them to break them apart. “Okay. I say let’s get out of here before we get arrested.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to tell me twice. Where’s Kiku at?” Allura asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro put fingers between his lips, took a deep breath, and whistled, using some airbending to make it echo. A dark shadow emerged and Kiku came swooping down. Citizens screamed in shock, as Shiro launched them all up in the air to get on to her back. Once he took the reins again he petted his companions head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that escapade, they stuck low to the small villages of the Earth Kingdom. They quickly discovered that Matt had a knack for attracting danger wherever he went though, and had to make many quick escapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he makes life interesting,” Shiro said in a quiet moment alone with Adam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “You got that right. Though maybe not the best kind of interesting if you know what I mean. I still feel itchy from getting stung by all those wasps after he insisted he needed fresh honey for his tea.” A shiver went down their spines at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Allura had gotten stung in the face, and it blew it up. She smacked him with a tree branch so hard Matt couldn’t sit properly for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I’ll give you that. How’s earthbending coming along?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s much tougher than the other elements by far. It just seems to go against my nature. I’m not stubborn like the earth is, you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Matt is definitely an unconventional teacher, but he’s kind and doesn’t get mad when I get frustrated. He usually just tells me some crazy story that ends up miraculously tying in the lesson, or we play an activity to let out steam before trying again. He really seems to know what being an earthbender is all about, even if he doesn’t seem like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a good thing we waited and listened to find that perfect master,” Shiro said jokingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first lesson Matt had taught Adam. That earthbending was about waiting and listening to the earth to really understand it. It became a bit of an inside joke between all of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. It’ll definitely be a while before I become a master earthbender for sure though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing we seem to have all the time in the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam cuddled up closer to Shiro, and they wrapped their arms around each other. “Yes, thankfully.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Adam did finally master all the elements and the avatar state, and they made their way back to Adam’s home, it had been nearly six years since they first left. It was a lot of trials and tribulations along the way, but Adam took it with the usual grace and poise he always seemed to have. He had grown so much since that fateful night when he had been told of his new duty to the world. They had made amazing friends along the way as well; friends that had their fates and destinies tightly intertwined with their own, something that was invaluable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a joyous occasion when he came back to his home village. His parents had hugged him tight, and Hakim had nearly tackled him to the ground. Shiro was happy to hear that he had finally asked Roshni out, and they were going to be married by the end of summer. Something that made Adam jump for joy. He also told his family about his relationship with Shiro. His mother had only stated that it took them long enough, before he was engulfed in a bear hug as well. They all thanked him for being with Adam every step of his journey. Shiro had said he wouldn’t wish to do anything less and would continue to do so until their dying days. They introduced them to Matt and Allura who were also welcomed with open arms. As Shiro thought, Hakim and Matt got along swimmingly. Rashida and Fatima had quickly taken Allura as theirs, happy to have a new girl friend to hang out with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A celebratory festival was thrown in Adam’s honor, and it felt like Shiro and Adam had come full circle. Under the fireworks and the bright moon, they shared a kiss and it felt as if they had finally found their harmony.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That's the end (for now). I had a lot of fun writing this and sharing it with you all. </p><p>As always, please drop a comment, kudos, or both if you enjoyed reading it. I appreaciate all of them :) </p><p>Come hit me up on tumblr @Adashisoul :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The end of Part 1! Hope you all liked it, I had so much fun writing it for you all! </p><p>You can always find me on my tumblr @Adashisoul. </p><p>As always, comments are super-duper appreciated by me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>